


And I Miss You

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Requests [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Dirty Talk, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Break Up, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Teal Roots Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard receives a three word text from his ex-boyfriend, Frank, their first contact for three months.'I miss you'Gerard tries not to let the words bother him but the truth is, he misses Frank too.





	And I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sweeties!
> 
> So even though I'm in the middle of posting a multi chapter fic AND a one shot collection, I've taken a few days out to create this.
> 
> This fic is for Nakky (who doesn't have an ao3 account just yet!) I saw them on Twitter saying how they were frustrated at the lack of Teal Root Gerard fics out there; me being me, I took this as a challenge! After a brief exchnage they requested something angsty, smutty and kinky... I hope I've delivered!
> 
> I'm always, always, keen to hear my readers views so please consider leaving me a comment or tweet/DM me on Twitter @MCFOBR (also, if you've got a request then let me know, I might see if I can whip something up for you!)

‘I miss you’

The words were jarring; tiny text letters glaring at Gerard from the glow of his phone screen. The contact wasn’t saved in his phone and the string of numbers meant nothing. It didn’t matter; Gerard knew who the message was from.

Frank.

Frank, who should not have been contacting him; that was what they had agreed.

The longer Gerard looked, the more the words burned into the screen – the same way they burned his eyes, making them run. That was all it was, just glare, not tears… that’s what he told himself anyway.

Gerard deleted the text and those fiery words before they burned his heart too. Frank was the one who chose to leave, he was the one who decided that Gerard no longer gave him what he needed; Frank was the one who gave up. He didn’t have the right to break the rules, to contact Gerard out of the blue after so many months.

As Gerard swiped away the watery residue from his cheeks, his phone chimed out again:

‘I know you deleted that last message. It doesn’t make the words any less true though. I miss you x’

A kiss this time? Frank really was putting himself out there, Gerard thought with a sigh. It bugged Gerard that Frank knew him so well, that he could predict his behaviour, know his thoughts and emotions when he wasn’t even in the same room and without being in contact for such an extended period.

Gerard’s thumb hovered over his phone screen for seconds that turned into minutes; he wanted to delete the newest text too but somehow he couldn’t find the strength. After his tears dried out, Gerard locked his phone and pushed it into his pocket, those disruptive yet comforting text words safe and snug inside.

 

Frank hated himself for sending the text… hell, he hated himself for missing Gerard so damn much. 

Frank looked over his shoulder at the still sleeping form of the random woman, half covered by the bed sheets, and sighed. He probably shouldn’t have text Gerard, not that it mattered much anyway; sensible Gerard would have read the message and dismissed it instantly. Frank knew Gerard had moved on with no issues since Frank walked out the door Gerard had never tried to contact him, not even a one pathetic drunken late night call begging for him back. Gerard had probably deleted the text, maybe even before he had opened it.

The woman rolled over, taking the sheets with her and leaving Frank sat up naked in his own bed, phone still clutched in one hand. He opened a new message and text Gerard again.

 

Another day, another illegal text from Frank:

‘You didn’t delete the last message. I know you, Gee. Like I know you won’t reject this call either…’

As Gerard read the words, barely having time to process them, his phone started to vibrate in his hand. That unsaved number was calling him… Frank was calling him.  
And of course he was right. 

Gerard sighed and slid his thumb across the screen allowing the call to connect. Almost reluctantly, he lifted the phone to his ear.

“Gee?” Frank’s voice was clear, strong yet quiet down the line, nothing like the weakened imitation Gerard held in his memories. 

Gerard choked back a strangled sound, something between a sigh and sob at the feelings that rushed through him from just hearing his former lover say his name. He couldn’t speak, fearing the sobbing would win out.

“Gerard, come on. You answered the call, you could at least speak to me,” Frank said softly, not unkindly yet it still made Gerard feel bad.

Gerard shook his head in denial, aware that Frank couldn’t see him but not able to produce anything else. 

“Guess I’ll talk then, I know you’re listening. I miss you, Gee… like, really miss you. I miss…”

“Stop,” Gerard croaked out, cutting Frank off. The words were causing Gerard physical pain and he couldn’t listen to any more.

“I miss you,” Frank repeated, a hint of glee in his voice now he had definitely got Gerard’s attention.

“You shouldn’t have called,” Gerard whispered. His voice sounded shaky, uncertain, so he took a deep breath and tried to summon some strength.

“You shouldn’t have answered,” Frank fired back with a playful laugh.

“But you knew I would,” Gerard echoed the words of Frank’s text.

“Yeah, I did. So you’re right, I shouldn’t have called,” Frank said in a serious voice.

“Wait!” Gerard cried but it was too late, Frank had ended the call.

 

Frank was surprised; not because Gerard was calling his phone, he knew that was going to happen, but because the call came through within seconds of him hanging up.

“Just because you shouldn’t have called… you shouldn’t but it didn’t mean that I didn’t want you to,” Gerard said once Frank answered the call.

“You make it sound like I’m breaking some kind of rules,” Frank said, trying to suppress the happiness in his voice. 

“You did. We said no contact.”

“No, you said no contact,” Frank corrected.

“Because you know I can’t deal with this the same way as you.”

“Can I see you?” Frank asked, cutting right to the reason he had sent the original text.

“Why?”

“You know why. I miss you,” Frank said honestly.

“You’re a fucking jerk, you know that?” Gerard’s voice was serious but Frank knew he didn’t really mean it.

“You’re hurting my feelings, Gee,” Frank replied.

“You don’t have any,” Gerard shot back in a low voice.

“That’s cold, baby,” Frank used the pet name he had always favoured for Gerard.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t call me an unfeeling jerk then,” Frank barked, suddenly wondering if he really did miss Gerard.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, not really,” Gerard confessed in a whisper.

“I know. I’m home all day, the door will be unlocked,” Frank said before hanging up, a grin on his face.

 

Gerard stood with his phone still pressed tightly against his ear for what seemed like an eternity after Frank hung up. Eventually his fingers flexed and the sound of his phone hitting the floor broke Gerard out of his statue-like trance.

No good could come of seeing Frank, Gerard knew that. He also knew Frank didn’t really miss him. Well, not in the way Gerard missed Frank anyway. For Frank, the longing was purely physical.

 

Gerard remembered when he first met Frank, how Frank had warned him not get in a relationship with him.

“I’m not easy to be close to,” Frank had said, propping himself up with an elbow, laid out in Gerard’s bed.

“So you don’t want to be my boyfriend?” Gerard asked, unsure if Frank had answered his original question about becoming exclusive.

“I don’t do that kind of thing, Gerard. It’s just not part of me. I mean, I like you and all; you’re smoking hot and fuck like an animal. But emotional attachment, dating… it’s a no go.”

“I’m not saying marriage and kids, Frank. I just meant only sleeping with each other and maybe getting a meal together in between falling into bed,” Gerard worked to keep his voice casual, desperate not to scare Frank away. 

“Why can’t we just keep things as they are? You’re having fun, right?” Frank asked, running one finger down Gerard’s bare chest.

“You know I am. I was just hoping we could have something more,” Gerard said, forcing his voice to be light. He caught Frank’s finger before it could disappear under the white sheet. “I don’t want to share you, is that a bad thing?”

“I don’t know if it is or not. I just know that I’m not a relationship guy. My head just doesn’t work that way.”

“So you don’t want to be with me.” Gerard let go of Frank’s finger and pulled the sheet up to his neck, as though covering himself physically could hide the emotional side he had exposed too.

“I wanna fuck you. I wanna eat pizza with you. I wanna talk about music with you. I’m just saying, don’t get into a relationship with me; I can’t do them and it won’t end well for you,” Frank stated honestly.

“But if it includes fucking and pizza then you’re fine?” Gerard asked, sarcastically.

“Only if it’s vegan pizza,” Frank answered, missing Gerard’s inflection. 

“Can we at least try? I’m not looking for hearts and flowers, some unbreakable vow or even love right now, I just want you,” Gerard confessed, blushing slightly.

“Is this the only way I’m gonna be able to fuck you?” 

“Yes,” Gerard said confidently, knowing Frank wouldn’t give that up.

“Fine. But I warn you,” Frank gave Gerard his best serious face as he rolled on top of him, “this will not end well.”

 

Frank had been right, as always. It did not end well, not for Gerard anyway. Their somewhat unconventional relationship lasted just over one year. Gerard had listened in shock as Frank told him that it was over.

“You’ve been really good to me, I appreciate that. But I’m not gonna come round here anymore,” Frank’s voice was level, calm, like he was commenting on the weather.

“What?” Gerard asked in confusion.

“I mean, I’m not being ungrateful. We’ve had a lot of fun but I miss girls and I know you’re not gonna like it if I just go fuck one.”

“No, Frank. I won’t like that,” Gerard answered, more out of disbelief than anything else.

“So I thought I should tell you first. I saw a hot girl at the store today and she seemed interested and easy so…” Frank stopped speaking as Gerard dropped to his knees, holding his head in his hands. “What are you doing?”

“Are you fucking serious?” Gerard cried out between sobs.

“Yeah. I warned you about this, Gee. You know I don’t do emotional attachments.”

“So I really do mean nothing to you? You know I fucking love you,” Gerard screamed.

“Aww come on. Don’t say that,” Frank said, shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly.

“Because it makes you uncomfortable?” Gerard said in a mocking voice. “How the fuck do you think I’m feeling right now?”

“You know I really don’t have any idea,” Frank said anxiously, backing towards the door. “I know you want more from me but I’ve already given you what I’ve got. I know it’s not enough but I don’t have anything else. I told you at the start, this shit just isn’t me.”

“Get out. Get the fuck out of my apartment. I don’t want to see you, don’t want to hear from you ever again,” Gerard howled, pain ripping through him.

“Bye, Gerard,” Frank said softly, turning and leaving his former lover a heaping mess on the floor.

 

Gerard knew he shouldn’t be here. Even as he lifted his hand to open the door, he knew he shouldn’t be here. It didn’t stop him though. Gerard swung the door open and stepped inside Frank’s apartment.

“I knew you’d come,” Frank said from the couch.

Gerard’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of his former lover, dressed in those ripped jeans that hugged his waist just right, the slightly too short tee that would always show a strip of his inked stomach no matter how he was sat or stood. Gerard swallowed hard and looked at the floor.

“I don’t know why I did,” Gerard murmured.

“You’re still doing that stupid shit to your hair,” Frank’s voice had a hint of amusement and his eyes were raking over Gerard.

“You’re not my boyfriend anymore, you don’t get a say in how I wear my hair.” Gerard tugged self consciously at a dark lock, the roots bright since he had only dyed over the usual blonde a few days before.

“Fucking green though?”

“It’s teal,” Gerard said weakly, it didn’t really matter. Gerard cursed himself internally for reacting so easily; he knew what Frank was trying to do, draw out that submissive side of him.

“Fine. Teal. Whatever. It’s fucking dumb.” Frank stood up and crossed over to Gerard, stopping within touching distance but keeping his arms by his sides.

“Because a blonde faux-hawk is all the rage?” Gerard said, looking up so Frank could see the fury in his eyes.

“You love my hair,” Frank said confidently.

“Yeah,” Gerard admitted quietly with a sigh. “I should leave.”

“But you won’t.”

“Fuck off, Frank. You think you know me so fucking well…”

“I do,” Frank cut in with a grin.

“Why did you text me?” Gerard asked.

“Because I miss you.”

“You don’t,” Gerard said through his teeth, unwilling to believe it.

“I do. Don’t you miss me?” Frank looked at Gerard with wide, pleading eyes, chewing his lip ring in a way he knew drove Gerard wild.

“I’m leaving,” Gerard whispered and turned away.

Gerard covered the short distance to the door in a few quick strides. He wanted to slam the door behind him but it wasn’t in his nature so he just let it slip closed instead. He stopped right outside the door to take a deep breath and try to arrange his thoughts…. the peaceful seconds turned into minutes.

“I know you’re still out there, Gee,” Frank called from inside the apartment. 

Gerard felt his knees tremble from the way Frank said his nickname, an involuntary whine slipping out from between his lips without his permission.

“You won’t leave because you haven’t got what you came for,” Frank’s voice was louder now, he was speaking against the door where the wood had warped away from the frame, “you came to fuck.”

Gerard shivered at the words, knowing they were partly the truth. He clenched his fist in frustration and banged it on the door, warning Frank to shut up. Frank laughed darkly, a mocking edge to the sound.

“That’s right, baby. I like it when you get feisty. Remember when you called me a vicious bastard that time? And I fucked you so hard you couldn’t walk right for the rest of the week.”

Gerard bit his lip as the memory flooded his brain, made his stomach clench with desire and remembered pleasure. He shook his head, trying to chase away the thoughts.

“You are a bastard,” Gerard said, loud enough for Frank to hear him.

“You’re wounding me.” The door was suddenly pulled open and Frank was directly in Gerard’s line of vision. “Come back inside, I’ll make you a coffee.”

“I don’t want one,” Gerard said as Frank started walking towards his kitchen.

“Liar. You always want coffee,” Frank called without looking back.

Gerard sighed then followed his annoyingly always right, ex-boyfriend through the apartment. Frank had his back to the door, pouring out cups of coffee, so Gerard sat at the wooden table.

“How many times do you think I’ve fucked you on top of this table?” Frank said as he put Gerard’s drink down by his elbow.

“Not as many times as you’ve fucked me bent over it,” Gerard answered quietly.

“So, how have you been?” Frank said with false cheer, like a line from a cheesy movie.

“Fine, you?” Gerard snapped back.

“Fine.” Frank took a sip of his drink and smiled at Gerard. “Shall we try that again but without lying?”

“No.” Gerard swallowed a scalding mouthful of black coffee and tried to search for his will to leave, it had abandoned him in favour of a million memories of Frank making him scream with pleasure.

“You can at least take your jacket off. You’re staying long enough to finish your coffee, right?”

Gerard sighed, not even sure, then unwound his striped scarf from his neck. Frank watched as he shrugged out of his black jacket and hung it on the back of the wooden chair.  
Frank strolled over to the table and sat on the edge of it, opening his legs so his groin was directly in Gerard’s eye line, his shin almost grazing Gerard’s knee. Gerard let go of his drink to lean back in the chair, trying to maintain a safe distance between them.

“I do miss you, Gee, really.”

“Frank…” Gerard started.

“No. And I know you miss me, you wouldn’t have come otherwise.”

“Maybe I just came to fuck, like you said,” Gerard challenged, it was half true at least.

“Then maybe you miss Frankie too. Doesn’t matter, it’s still me,” Frank said with a shrug.

Gerard felt his stomach clench at the name; Frankie was Frank’s sadistically dominant, bedroom alter ego. And Gerard did miss him… missed being humiliated, being so powerless and yet excited in a way only his former lover could make him feel. Aftercare was a struggle for Frank, the first few times he’d fallen asleep before Gerard felt safe and secure again. But once he realised, even with his limited emotional range, he made every effort to reassure Gerard. And there were always plenty of kisses; through all his faults, Frank never lacked a physical connection with Gerard in any way.

“Do you miss Frankie?” Frank prompted when Gerard didn’t comment. Gerard nodded weakly. “Then take your fucking clothes off. You know where the bedroom is,” Frank snarled, easily slipping into a dominant voice as he leant over Gerard.

Gerard shrunk back in the chair, dropping his head in subservience. Gerard slipped from the chair, keeping his eyes on the floor, then crawled to Frank’s bedroom. Gerard made short work of his clothes and was waiting on his knees when Frank came into the bedroom.

“You remember. Good slut,” Frank praised, running his hand down Gerard’s face and then gripping his chin. “Do you still like having your hair pulled?”

“Yes, Frankie,” Gerard said quietly.

“On the bed then. Let’s see if you can earn it.” Frank barely moved his hand before Gerard was scrambling onto the bed, laying flat on his back like he knew Frank would want him to.

Frank smirked at Gerard’s blind obedience, enjoying the surge of power and pleasure it brought to him. The sex was always amazing between them; whether it was a quickie with no time for dirty talk or anything kinky or a fully planned scene, it had always been so special… Frank missed that.

It wasn’t a surprise to Frank that Gerard was already hard as he sat on his thighs; Frank was struggling to keep his cock from showing through his jeans. As he stared at Gerard’s perfect body, another memory stirred in the back of his mind.

“When did you last piss?” Frank demanded, locking his eyes with Gerard’s.

“I-I-I I don’t know,” Gerard stuttered, knowing exactly where Frank’s mind was.

“I’m gonna do it anyway, slut, so you might as well tell me.”

“Before lunch,” Gerard admitted and looked away, desperately wishing he’d used the toilet when he arrived at Frank’s. 

The first time Frank had pressed on Gerard’s bladder hard enough to make him piss despite his erection it had been a complete accident. Fortunately they had been in the middle of a sub/dom scene so Frank made a big deal of making Gerard feel even more embarrassed about it, knowing it would fuel his pleasure. It did… and Frank found something strangely erotic about the warm liquid over his stomach and thighs.

“Well, that was a mistake, wasn’t it, slut?” Frank pressed the heel of his hand into Gerard’s stomach, just below his navel. Gerard cried out, a combination of pleasure, pain and desperation as he twitched on the bed.

“Please, Frankie,” Gerard begged, a thin sheen of sweat already glistening on his forehead.

“You fucking piss in my bed and I’ll make you fucking pay for it,” Frank spat as he pushed down in the same spot. 

Gerard let out a broken sob then clamped his lips together. He squeezed his eyes closed, using all his focus to keep control of himself and ignore Frank’s hand. Gerard didn’t realise Frank had moved his hand until he heard his cruel laughter and felt his lips there instead, kissing the skin lightly.

“So fucking easy,” Frank said against Gerard’s stomach before pulling his head back. “Touch yourself for me, slut, let me watch you.”

Gerard whimpered but complied, opening his eyes then wrapping his fingers around his hard cock and slowly fisting himself. Frank smiled as he watched Gerard fucking into his own hand, just because he’d been told to.

“What if I made you do this all day? Made you play with your own dick for hours but never let you cum,” Frank said with a threatening edge to his tone.

“No, Frankie, please,” Gerard murmured, still sliding his hand back and forth.

“Or maybe I will let you cum… but then that doesn’t mean you could stop, not even when your filthy cum spilled all over you. I’d just make you keep on going. I don’t care how over sensitive you’d be, how bad that toe curling pain and pleasure would make your stomach turn and body jerk. You’d just have to keep going until your pathetic body got hard again and you covered yourself even more. Do you want that instead?”

“No, no, Frankie,” Gerard pleaded, his body already trembling.

“How many times do you think you could cum before it just turned into a dry shudder? Your body desperately craving release only for it to end in a pitiful half strangled cry and empty balls… how many times?”

“Don’t know.” Gerard fought to control his shaking body as a tear slipped down his cheek.

“Shall we find out?” Frank said wickedly. Gerard shook his head violently on the pillow, already feeling his orgasm building. Frank laughed then climbed off Gerard to grab a bottle of lube and condom from his drawer.

“Please…” Gerard whispered when Frank sat back on him.

“Please, what?” Frank said in a bored voice, popping open the bottle and coating his fingers.

“M’close,” Gerard whimpered, barely daring to open his lips in case it took the last of his self control.

“Already? I forgot how weak you are.” Frank slapped Gerard’s hand away then forced his legs open, kneeling between them.

“Thank you,” Gerard panted, overjoyed Frank wasn’t going to make him do either of the two merciless options.

“Tell me who’s been here since me,” Frank said as he pressed two fingers against Gerard’s entrance.

“Nobody,” Gerard said in a low voice, swallowing hard as he felt his cheeks turn red.

“Nobody?” Frank echoed in surprise as he edged his fingertips into Gerard.

“Ahhh nobody,” Gerard said again, lifting off the bed slightly as Frank pushed his fingers deeper.

“Why?” Frank demanded as he drove his fingers as far as they would go, making Gerard cry out from pain and satisfaction.

“Only yours,” Gerard panted, realising just how true the words were; he only wanted Frank, no matter what.

“Yes… you always were my slut, only ever begging for me, crying for me,” Frank taunted as he twisted his fingers.

“Yours,” Gerard repeated with a nod, more tears sliding down his face.

Frank yanked his fingers out hard enough to make Gerard gasp. Frank laughed at that and pulled his tee off over his head. Gerard stared at the countless tattoos he thought he’d never see again, remembering all the times he’d traced them, kissed them.

“Tell me what you want,” Frank said as he started unfastening his jeans, slipping them down his thighs.

“You,” Gerard choked out, his head a dizzying mess of how much he missed Frank, how much he wanted him… right in that moment and back as his boyfriend.

“I’m already here. That mean we’re done?” Frank tugged his jeans off and tossed them to the floor with his boxers, breathing a sigh of relief that his hard cock was finally free.

“No,” Gerard cried desperately. “Please, no.”

“Then tell me what you want,” Frank growled as he rolled the condom on, running a handful of lube over the top.

“I want you to fuck me, use me. Make me feel like only you can,” Gerard rushed out, averting his eyes in case Frank saw the emotion there. 

Frank lowered himself onto Gerard, pressing their bodies tight together. Since he’d been wanting to do it since Gerard had walked through the door, Frank kissed him… hard and passionate. Three months of want, need, longing went into the kiss, from both men. Frank wound his fingers into Gerard’s hair as he pulled his head back.

“I’m gonna rip out every stupid fucking teal root in your head,” Frank rasped against Gerard’s ear, giving the locks a sharp tug. Gerard yelped then moaned as the sharp heat crept over his scalp.

Frank shifted his lower half, nudging up against Gerard’s waiting hole. Gerard whined with need, trying to force himself onto Frank’s dick despite being crushed and held in place by his body.

“So fucking needy. Beg me like a good slut.”

“Please, Frankie,” Gerard pleaded, his voice a hoarse, desperate cry.

“Tell me what you’ll do if fuck you. What will you give me in return?”

“I’ll suck your dick, swallow it for you.”

“I don’t think I want your filthy mouth anywhere near my dick,” Frank said, pulling away slightly and making Gerard cry out in frustration.

“Anything, I’ll do anything you want,” Gerard all but sobbed.

“Fucking damn right you will,” Frank growled as he rammed into Gerard.

Gerard screamed at the sensation, drowning out Frank’s rumbling groan. The pain was enough to make fresh tears appear in his eyes but the intense pleasure ripped through him too, forcing his body to feel every inch of Frank as he drew back and plunged hard into Gerard.

“You’re so tight,” Frank panted against Gerard’s ear, pulling the handful of hair in time with his thrusts. “I’ve missed pounding your ass, slut.”

“Missed you,” Gerard breathed, his eyes already rolling back and body quivering.

Frank bit at Gerard’s neck as kept working his hips, snapping them back and forth as quick and deep as he could. Gerard’s hair was tangled around his fingers and each movement twisted more and more strands into a harsher yank.

“What if I stopped right now?” Frank said, making Gerard wrap his arms and legs around him and shake his head furiously.

“No,” Gerard moaned, another ripple of ecstasy shaking his body from Frank’s relentless fucking.

“No,” Frank mocked in a weak imitation of Gerard’s voice then stilled his hips to strike Gerard across his face. “It’s not your fucking choice is it, slut?”

“No, Frankie, sorry,” Gerard sniffed, warmth already radiating from his cheek as his pale skin coloured from the impact.

“Lucky for you, I don’t want to stop,” Frank said then picked up at the same brutal pace.

Frank could feel his spine tingling, the tell tale sparks of electricity trickling down into his groin. He knew Gerard was almost there too from the way he was writhing beneath him, trying urgently to grind into Frank’s stomach with his hard cock to create enough friction to tip himself over.

“You dirty little fucker,” Frank whispered into Gerard’s ear, knowing the words would urge him on. “You trying to make yourself cum all over me?”

“Please…” Gerard whined, his mouth hanging open and head rolling back.

“Do it. But don’t think I won’t make you lick it off.” Frank gave another rough pull on Gerard’s hair as the man moaned at the words and came hard against Frank’s stomach.

The familiar feeling was too much for Frank; along with seeing and hearing Gerard lost in euphoria, as well as the involuntarily tightening around his cock, Frank was grunting and burying himself deep as he came seconds later.

Gerard was still blissed out, floating on some invisible high, as Frank unwound his fingers from the tangle of hair. He was sure he pulled a little too hard trying to free his hand but Gerard didn’t seem to notice. Frank eased himself out of Gerard with even more caution and disposed of the condom before lying beside him.

“You okay?” Frank whispered, placing a hand on Gerard’s shoulder.

“Mmmm,” Gerard sighed positively in response.

“You did so good, baby. You were amazing,” Frank praised, both because Gerard needed to hear it and because it was true.

“Thank you,” Gerard whispered, finally opening his eyes.

“Can’t believe I’d almost forgotten how beautiful you are.” Frank kissed the side of Gerard’s face making him smile softly. “Your face, your body… you’re gorgeous.”

Frank ran his fingers gently through Gerard’s hair, working out the knots he had caused and making Gerard hum happily.

“And I didn’t mean it, you know? I actually really like your hair,” Frank said in a low voice.

“I know,” Gerard said with a smile.

“I didn’t want to leave,” Frank muttered, making Gerard turn to face him.

“What?”

“I left because I was scared,” Frank admitted, avoiding Gerard’s eyes.

“Scared of what?” Frank sighed at Gerard’s question then decided to tell him the truth.

“I watched you sleeping that morning, the morning I left. You looked so fucking beautiful and I couldn’t stop staring. Then my stomach got all fluttery, my chest was tight and I felt like crying but I couldn’t understand why. I got scared. Scared that I was… that I might be… falling…” Frank swallowed hard and looked at Gerard through his lashes. “Please don’t make me say it.”

“Falling in love with me,” Gerard finished in a shocked whisper.

“Yeah. That. So I ran.”

“That’s not what you’re supposed to do when you love someone,” Gerard said stupidly, like Frank didn’t already know that.

“I just didn’t know how to deal with it. I mean, I’m Frank Iero. Fucking… no relationships, can’t handle feelings, practically fucking aromantic, Frank Iero,” Frank raged.

“You’re aro,” Gerard said, suddenly understanding so much of Frank’s behaviour, all the things that had seemed so cold or bizarre rapidly made sense. 

“I thought I was,” Frank said quietly, dropping his gaze again. “Now I’m not sure.”


End file.
